Getting away
by always listin to music
Summary: a seth love story kalea a teenage girl runs away from her past. of course where ever she goes her past fallows will seth be able to save her? read and find out!


A Seth love story.

hey im ijk and heres my story hope you like it!

By ijk

I have to get out of there my brown golden blonded tiped hair blowimg

in the wind my hazle eyes wet with tears not only did my minor imprint

reject me the whole school knew just keep running dont phase if you

phase you will only hurt your self i don't know where i was going i

had a wad of cash in my messenger bag with clothes in it my passport

and my phone which was on vibrate so i didnt have to listen to it ring

NOW LEAVING CLIFORNIA

A sign I'm alomst away of that place Washington in a small town yeah

I'll go there i found a restront

"hi can you tell me where I am?" I asked

"shure your in forks" forks sounds small

"thank you!" I said running out

It smells like vampires here I thought going to a high school

"hi can I join this school?" I asked with a smile on my face

"here fill these out and take this test" the font desk lady gave me

I finshed the test easy I had memorized everything I needed to know

before escaping the hell hole I called a school

Name

I put my name

Kalea Garcia

Birthdate

May 21 1993

I filled out the rest of the fourm and gave it to the lady she scaned

the test

"no errors? Here's your timetable and a map" I took them in hand

"thank you" I said and left lunch eh? Sounds fun and I'm hungry

"hi you mist be new you'll be all over front page!"

"no! I prefer to be aloner no front page no anything please?" I asked

"it's gone I'm Eric" he said offerin a hand

"Kalea" I said shaking it

"kaleya what is that?"

"k-lay-uh and it's hawiian" I said telling him how to pernonce it

"hey guys this is Kalea"

"that cool how do you spell it kaleya?" a girl asked

"erm no it's k-a-l-e-a it's hawiian" I said for the second time

"i'm Jessica this is Angela and mike" Jessica said interducing her self

"nice to meet you all" I said i breathed in vampires

"who are they?" I asked

"the cullens their all together and they live together too the pixi is

Alice the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper their together the

blonde one is rosalie she's with Emmett the other two are Edward and

Bella the next one is Edwards cuzin or something she's renesmee"

"you don't say?" I asked let's see what these people think eh?

Edward: Wait what does she mean by that oh well just another human but

she smell diffrent like a werewolf...

Rosalie: I'm soooo pretty

Emmett: dam I have to have a remach with Jasper I can't belive he beat

me!

Alice: why can't I see? (wth?)

Bella: ...(I can't hear her?)

Jasper: blood... (creapers)

Renezme: I wounded when I can see Jake soon I want to see him daddy

"after school" Edward said wait daddy

"what the hell?" I said bring saved by the bell how clesha pe great

"today class we have a new student kaleya"

"it's Kalea" I said

"yes anywho I don't feel like teaching do whatever" cool the cullens

are in this period with me make mental note hungry

"you know it's not nice to spy on people" I looked up from my notebook

"what?" ugh my nose is cold

"I don't know how you know but since this is the last period of the

day don't expect to get away from us" the cullens looked down on me

"please I don't know what your talking about" I said pretending to be

scared

"don't play-"

"Edward don't she's just a girl nothing of it" yes just a girl Edward

Edward:don't you dare!

Me: don't do what Edward I've had my family taken away from me had my

imprint turn me down there is nothing you can hurt me with

Edward: were not bad vampires we don't eat humans we eat animals

golden eyes

Me: I want to see I'm hungry too so after school let's eat

Edward: deal

"(smirk) my work is done here" I said walking off as the bell rang I

fipped my phone open 45 texts wow to Hoshi Roni Angie Maria

In Washington I'm fine forks are used for eating when human I like

cheese gtg ps vamps & weres here

Send

"get in the car dog" Rosalie said to me

"were are we going" I asked

"home I checked your records no parents?" Edward asked

"killed they were murdered like most of my packs parents" I said

"were here" Bella said

"carlisle esme were here" Edward said

"what's that I smell?" I think it was Carlisle

"a werewolf is what you smell" edward said "please don't eat me"

"Why would we eat you" esme esme looked motherly...

"don't be sad then I can't hate you" psh i'm more loveble then

chocolate on valintines day

"great metaphor" Edward said as the rest stared

"why thank you" I said

"Why you son of a-" my phone went off

Me-Hello

Roni- do I get a prize If I figure out your text?

Me-shure why not

Roni- your in Washington in a place called forks your hungry you like

cheese and you've meet dun dun dunnnn vampires

Me- hey! Cheater!

Roni-smart now phase now woman!

Me-no

R-yes

K-no

R- yes god dang it or or Angie will touch you!

K-no

R-yes

K-fine

R-yay!

I hung up Edward sighed

Edward:give me your bag

Kalea: you got it here you are(I gave him my bag)

Ok ok ok I breathed in and let fire rip my body I was now a white wolf

with biscuit freakles

Edward:just think and I'll tell them what you want

"Nessie! Woa what's a wolf doing in your livingroom" Jake said I think

it's Jake

"his name is Jacob but friends call him that but you wouldn't know that"

Only if I concentrate my man

Roni- Kalea there's a school were are you

Kalea- the forest meet you in a clearing

Maria- nice to hear you Kalea

Angie- yeah it is

Hoshi- can we climb trees

Kalea-later meet you in the clearing it's nice to hear you guys dog out

Direct mind infestation one!

"Kalea says hey! I'm not a"

Mind rape you have sexualy herrased my brain (I'm rolling on the floor

acting like a dead bug)

"I think she died" Emmett said

"no she's being stupid" Edward

I smell cookies I went to the cookies

Roni- told you she needed something to lead her here

Hoshi- aw so true

Hey talked as I pigged out on the cookies

"hey Kalea there you are"

Kalea-hey Edward no picking brains

"sorry can't help it"

Kalea- ok so this is roni

Roni- hi!

Kalea- Angie

Angie-sup

Kalea-Maria

Maria- hello

Kalea- and hoshi wait were is hoshi

"AHHHHHH get it off of me!" blondie screamed

Hoshi-land is a success

Pack- ...

"hey can you guys phase we would like to know what's happinging too"

Jacob said

Edward gave me a bag and I took it in my mouth as the rest fallowed me

to the forest

"I want that skirt"

"no way I got it first"

"to bad I'm stealing it"

"I want that shirt"

"no It goes with my outfit"

We came out me in a orange and black plaid skirt (the one we were

fighting over) and a white button up shirt with he last to buttons not

buttoned hoshi had the same but a pink and green Maria had the same

with a blue red and white skirt Angie had blue and white roni had a

pink and purple skirt

"so who's who?" jacob asked

"I'm Kalea this is Angie (hi!) Roni (hi) Maria (hello) and ugh agian

Hoshi? This is the second time get down! (Hoshi removed her self from

the trees) and Hoshi" I interduced everyone

"hi I'm jacbo and this is Seth & Leah" to wolves cam up behide him

"oh sh*t creapers much" Angie said

"guess what Kalea!" Roni asked me

"what"

"we went to garadidell square and got chocolate and since you ran away

you don't get any!" Roni was punshing me? "and angies going to touch

you!"

"she wouldn't"

"she would"

"fudge monsters no! (pray) she wouldn't the fudge monsters said so" I

said hands on my hips as Seth stared at me I locked eyes with him and

agian it happened my life snip pack snip but even will snip my family

snip and now he held me here by a stronger cable

"umm is he just going to stare at me it's kinda werid" I said

"she didn't" Angie

"she said she wouldn't" hoshi

"but she did get her! We must find out of it's the actual one!"

Roni yelled

"don't touch me Angie" I growled

"I'm sorry Kalea but you said" Angie said

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I yelled at Angie

"I'm confused" Seth said he looks so cute

"it causes Kalea pain when Angie touches her because she has a shiled

like Bella but it also proppels people away" Edward explained "Kalea

does something like me but much better she can concentrate on one

person and learn there whole life"

"ah" Seth said "I'm not confused"

So we as in my pack got adopted by the cullens we were now Hoshi suae

Cullen Veronica Roni Cullen Maria gaby Cullen Angie rose Cullen and

Kalea gabrielle Cullen sweet we were all bunking in one room we made

it so matresses were on half of the ground so we could sleep there

"who ripped my shirt?" Veronica shirt and claw marked in it

"idk" I said she then took her nails ripped my shirt to peices

"you son of a" I reached out my hands as she hood be hinde Hoshi so I

ripped Hoshi's shirt

"what you little!" I ducked behide Maria

"my shirt!"

"my shirts not ripped" angie said sticking her toung out at us we then

attacked her ripping her shirt I picked up a pillow and flung it at

Veronica who grabbed it till we ended up in a full blown pillow fight

with us only in our short short pjs and bras we had only changed in to

our pj pants

"oh yeah there in here" Edward said twisting the door nob

"..." my pcak was silent

"well if that isn't the hottest thing I've seen all day" a guy said

" ummmm thanks? Ummmm" I was blushing like crazy half naked (kinda) in

front of my imprint!

Edward- he imprinted on you too

"NO F-IN WAY!" I yelled pointing at Edward as he nodded

"girly squeel" angie Maria roni and Hoshi sighed as I squeeled

Edward- he thinks your really hot right now and insane

"psh I am!" roni put the radio on it was starstruck by 3oh!3 it was

Katy Perrys solo I then sung and danced like her in the music video

"ok not that I love that really hot girls are singing and dancing but

please put a shirt on"

The guy- oh crap I have to calm that down

"ewwww" I grabed shirts and flug them at everyone and we put them on

"um ok his is Sam Jared quil embrey Leah Collin Brady Paul and you've

already met Seth and Jacob" Edward said to us

"yup!"

"hey who's the pack alpha?" Sam asked roni steped up "me" she said she

was second in comand with Angie "eh Kalea is something wrong?" I was

sitting on my but with my knees bent behinds me with my hands on the

giant Bed we made

"roni I don't think they ment second in comand" I said the second with

amy alpha voice layered behide

"I'm alpha then Roni and Angie after is Maria and Hoshi" I explained

while Seth was worring about me not liking him because he's not in

command

"holy crap he's cute like that" I mumbled underneath my breath

"who?" Sams whole pack asked dam i forgot about that

"her imprint" Angie said with out a care in the world I pulled out a

glove and slaped her

"don't do that!"

"squeel! You two are going to be so cute together!" roni squeeled

doing her power

"ugh" I "my head hurts"

"we don't know why you try to push your self farther than you can"

Angie and roni said

"I'm sorry Seth and Leah I know what it's like" I said as they looked

at me like I was insane

"losing a family member or the whole thing..." a tear rolled down my

face as I fainted actually pretended cuz I was tired

"oh my gawd that stupid fool" roni shaked her head "you guys have to

go but Seth can stay we might need you" roni pushed everyone out the

door except Seth

The next morning was great

"I wouldn't eat that rosalie that's kalea's muffin" Angie said

"great more of a reson to destroy it" she said with MY chocolate

muffin in her hand

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE MUFFIN BITCH!" I pushed her grabed the

muffin and ate it hahaha what now

"now Kalea there's no need for that langue" esme said

"she touched my muffin she's lucky to have just been pushed" I said

stuffing muffins in my mouth

"can the pack go for a second I want to see clearly" Alice said

"it's going to be sunny were going to go down to the beach so chilax"

I said with roni

"oh then were going hunting" Alice said

"ok peace were outs will be back around lunch or dinner when ever we

get hungry bye" i said leaving we got bathing suits mine was 2 pieces

it was white with pink ancores the bottom as well with bows on the

sides ronis was black with white poka dots hoshi's was blue with tiny

yellow stars Maria had a plain pink one piece bathing suit while Angie

had a purple baithing suit with music notes on it we had these under

our cloth around our hip and a shirt I had my messenger bag that was

brown over my shoulder carrying clothing and a phone also I had money

for food the cullens were loaded! We ran down to la push in fip flops

(AN:in memory of my fip flops I will describe kalea's) my fip flops

were my favorite brown cake fip flops I loved them when we got there I

relised something

"crap I don't have a bord!" I said frusterated with myself

"what are you doing here" quil asked

"qwil! Ob thay" a baby girl said

"hi quil we were going down to he beach to catch some waves or I was

there just going to be pansys and stay out of the water" I said

"ah this is Clair"

"hi Clair I'm Kalea" I smiled and played with Clair and quil

"your good with kids" Seth said

"I wouldn't say that" I stomach grumbled

"hungry?" Seth asked

"yeah I haven't eaten since breakfest and even then Rosalie tried to

eat my muffin" I said

"Here I'll buy you lunch" Seth said I got up grabed my bag and left we

went to town and ate in a dinner were we learned we have more in

common than just being werewolfs

"aroooooo" I heard wovles call

"that was Sam and Jacob" Seth said

"so I'm guessing you have to go?" I questioned

"yeah unless you want to come with?" he asked hopefuly

"I'd be glad to let's go" Seth payed and we went into the forest I

kissed his cheek striped behide a tree and phased I tied my bag to my

foot be fore though so I had clothing

Jacob- Kalea what are you doing here?

Kalea- well I had a lovely lunch and well I'm avoding roni she's going

to

Roni- you bitch you left us (I sighed)

Sam- no need for anything like that back to bissness there is a new

vampire clan in Washington (Sam did a mental picture) I intend to kill

them if they don't get out of our land

Kalea- please don't kill them the guy (I put a mental picture of the

guy smiling) he's he's

Roni- kalea's minor imprint

Angie- poor leader-sama

Kalea- he's soooo hot to and that doesn't. Help but he was an ass

Flashback

"Kalea your a bitch we can't be together your a werewolf and I'm a

vampire so get the fuck away" he slaped me and ran off

"will" I sighed crying

End flash back

Hoshi- yup a full on dick

Kalea- don't talk about that he almost raped me!

Seth- (growling) why would he do that I want to kill him!

Jake- tell her Seth

Kalea- oh I know already

Roni- squeel it's like a fairy tale she comes from a bad relationship

and falls in love and he does to and then her ex comes back and he

saves her and they live happly together in there as normal as they can

get lives!

Seth- going to ignore roni but you already know?

Kalea- yeah and that guy vampire is my minor imprint but I don't need

him I have my major imprint you Seth I love you

Seth- I love you too but this is going to have to wait that blood

sucking leach hit my girlfriend

Kalea- awww that's me

Roni- let's go kick some butt you love sick girl

Kalea- (i humed while we walked home cuz our talk was finshed)

You are the thunder and I am the lightning, And I love the way you

know who you are, And to me it's exciting, When you know it's meant to

be, Everything comes naturally, It comes naturally, When you're with

me baby, Everything comes naturally, It comes naturally, (Ba-Ba-Baby)

We phased to our human self and got dressed it was dinner time and the

cullens weren't back yet oh well

Edward- we've run into another vampire clan it would be great of you

to pop in any time

I grabed some sneakers and ran out the door put them on and ran to

were the cullens were it was will and a girl and another guy

"Kalea so nice for you to join us and your sent is as lovely as ever"

will said

I walked out when Seth came out and tugged on my shirt and looked at

me I petted him and kissed him he let go and I went over to will

"why are you here?" I demaned

"for you of course" he said Seth growled

"that dog of yours is pissing me off clarrisa baby mind getting rid of

it?" he looked back at the girl

"no! You can't I love that dog he's the best dog ever" I yelled then I

took away my werewolf sent (me and roni found out if you activate your

brain in diffrent ways you can do diffrent stuff) ability sealing it

away

"I don't know will the human smells good" her eyes were black

"she's not human clarrisa but she can be" will licked his lips "be

human for me so I can taste you" will said trying to hypontize me

"not for you for the dog now" I said

"but I'm your imprint" he said

"no only minor I imprinted on that dog" I said pointing to Seth

"um the ^dog^ says he has a name too" Edward said as he throwed pants

at Seth and Seth walked out human

"back off blood sucker" Seth said I was scared out of my life

"go away you flity mutt clarrisa Micheal kill him" the other to

vampires went after him I ran to try to get him but was grabbed by will

"oh no you don't if you are beded with me I will be king or this whole

world and just maybe I'll spare the mutt his life" I was scared but I

did a retared thing anyway I wasn't goin to lose Seth this easly

"your an ass always was" I slaped him and ran he got me agian

"now now don't be like that Kala" will said using a nickname my dad

gave me "now go to sleep"

I woke up in a room tied to a chair

"were the hell am I!" I yelled

"I'm much better yet he wants you it's always Kalea this I'm better! I

listen don't slap him yet he wants you!" clarrisa yelled at me

"clarrisa he's your I don't want him"

"Kalea I'm home how about we get started eh? Clarrisa leave please"

clarrisa left

"now we won't need this" he took off my shirt

Kalea- Edward help please he's going to rape me!

"or this" will took off my skirt I did the only thing I thought of

phasing breaking the chair

"naughty girl" I ran to a courner "no phasing" he grabed my tail I

turned around and scrached his face were three lines went down his

face "tch now I don't look perfect" "that's your best feature actually"

I phased "Seth!" I ran over to him he gave me a shirt I put it on

"mutt what are you doing here! She's mine!" will said

"I beg to differ she's mine and you can't take her away!" Seth said I

turned human and cut my self

"blood" will tryed to get me Seth phased and cut will into pices we

burned together

"Seth"

"Kalea"

I kissed him he kissed me back and licked my bottom lip I alowed him

to eneter expolring my mouth I gasped for air looking down our necks

making a heart

"ehem" Edward said I flicked him off and kissed Seth agian

"done?" Edward asked

"yeah but since the sun is going down I'm stealing her to la push and

you can't come" Seth grabbed my hand and we went to the beach to watch

the sun set

"it's so gorgues"

"Not compared to you"

"pick up line?"

"you know it"

I laughed "kiss me wolf"

"I plan to" he started to try and kiss me but I twired away

"you'll have to get me first!" I said running off

"come back here!" and we have lived in harmony ever since

go push the button you know you want to!


End file.
